Soul Eater DxD: The Crystal Dragon Chronicles
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Two worlds have collided, Lord Death sorts shit out. Now we've got devils, angels, fallen angels and gods living on a Earth where humans can become weapons themselves. Add in a carefree girl with a strange past and sprinkle a little bit of dragon god into her life and you've got whatever this is!
1. Girl meets girl

**Been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Enjoy!**

Earth, the centre point for all the various goings on of the universe. On it there exists a school, an academy to be exact. An academy designed to train students to fight creatures born from negative emotion such as fear, lust and rage.

I only know this because I came here from another world. In fact, my entire world came here.

I am Clair Rose, however on my previous world I was known as the Longinus class sacred gear: Innovate Clear. A weapon meant to be utilized by humans to kill gods, now I'm a human with the ability to transform myself into a weapon.

Fortunately, the world dealt with the magical new comers rather quickly, it turns out that the Grim Reaper himself has quite a significant amount of power and the three great power leaders are smart enough to listen, especially since he commands literal hundreds of living weapons.

It's been three years since we arrived, three years of living life on the move. Never staying in a city or town for too long, slaying monsters or Kishin as they are called here. Just living my life as I feel it should be lived, no one has yet to come and claim me as their meister and I have yet to find anyone during my travels that can handle my chaotic soul wave length.

Due to my Longinus nature, a regular human cannot simply pick me up without me reflecting their soul off my crystalline based one and passing out within seconds due to the excess energy build up. Their soul would have to dwarf mine (almost impossible) or be willing to accept an incredible amount of extra power because of my reflection.

That's my life…

Meisterless, homeless and living life the way I want.

Not too bad if I do say so myself!

 **Chapter One**

"Rum and Coke please, hold the ice"

Pink locks cascade down the woman's back, her matching eyes seem to light up at the sight of the beverage before she pulls out a twenty from her bra and hands it to the bartender. Sipping gently, to not smudge her cherry lipstick, the woman scanned the bar area casually.

Her black jeans and light grey top rustled as she spotted a group of men enter the bar. They seemed to be looking for someone, and it wasn't long before their eyes set down upon a small girl sitting alone in the corner of the room.

Finishing her drink with a quick flick of her wrist, the woman moved toward the men who had just begun speaking with the young girl. She just managed to catch the last part of their conversation as she arrived.

"… so, come with us and we'll help… John, who the hell is this bitch?" asked the man who the woman assumed was the leader.

"Clair Rose, nice to meet you" said the lady with a practiced smile, "I do believe this young woman was enjoying a drink before you so rudely came up to her"

"Back off bitch, we've got business with her and it doesn't concern…"

His words were cut off however as Clair placed a razor sharp pink crystal hand to his throat. A dozen pairs of guns were aimed at her in an instant, but her smile never wavered.

"I could smell the beginnings of a Kishin a mile off… excuse me, do you actually have business with these gentlemen?" asked Clair as she tilted her head to the young girl.

A small shake of the head was all she received and it was good enough for her.

"Now then! Time for you die boys!" laughed Clair as she tightened her grip and the man turned into a cloud of black dust.

"Fire!" roared one of the henchmen.

Unfortunately, due to Clair's nature as a Longinus class demon weapon, she couldn't be scratched with ordinary human made weapons. It took a soul wave length of equal or greater power to simply bruise her and that was if they could match her in hand to hand combat.

Snapping her fingers, she mentally reached out into the bodies of each of the henchmen and expanded the various crystalline structures within their bodies, thus causing them to explode into pink statues. Only seven floating blue orbs signified that anything had even remotely happened, the perk that came with being a demon weapon.

Collecting the glowing blue orbs together, Clair began swallowing each of them in turn before turning toward the still seated girl.

"Sorry about that, I would have stepped in earlier but… I was having a drink" she laughed sheepishly before sticking out her hand, "I'm Clair, nice to meet you"

"Orphis…" said the small girl as she shook back.

"Hey, that's so weird! We have a almighty god like dragon who reigns over infinity from our world with the exact same name!" laughed Clair as she sat down next to the girl and called the waiter over.

The girl only looked on with pale grey eyes as Clair ordered two drinks.

"You're from the other world as well" stated Orphis.

"indeed, are you?" asked Clair with a curious sparkle in her eyes.

"I am Orphis, I come from the dimensional gap" stated the petite girl before Clair.

Clair blinked, her mind currently processing what Orphis had just stated.

"I see… so what's up?" asked the demon weapon nervously.

"I came here because I believe there is something here that can help me defeat the Great Red" explained Orphis.

"You want to take on Big Red? Damn, I knew you were strong but that dude is like a… Dragon God!" exclaimed Clair as she tried to describe the monster that was Great Red.

"He is powerful indeed, which is why I believe you can help me defeat him" noted Orphis as the waiter delivered the drinks.

It is a common and shared belief that an individual can express looks almost as if screaming them at the top of their lungs. A visual indication of an emotion one is trying to portray, yet a word is never muttered. This could be something as simple as a loving smile expressing happiness; or wide eyes screaming "Excuse me bitch, the fuck you just say?"

You get the idea…

"I'm sorry, I do believe I just heard you say that I can help you defeat Great Red"

"That is exactly what I said"

"Great Red right?"

"Yes"

"The Dragon of Dragons?"

"Yes"

"A creature so powerful that even God, the guy who made me, was afraid of him"

"He was also afraid of me so that doesn't mean a lot" noted Orphis with a shrug.

"How would I help, you're not a human or a meister" stated Clair.

Orphis gave a small smirk, as if Clair had just said something humorous.

"Why did you save me Miss. Rose?" asked Orphis suddenly.

Clair was stunned for a moment, unable to answer the question that had been asked. She thought for a few moments before replying.

"I don't like seeing people abuse power, those who have power should try and make the lives of those without easier. I didn't know you were who you are and simply didn't want to see you in a troubled situation. That and who couldn't resist saving a hottie such as you?" laughed Clair before realizing who she was talking to and downing her drink instantly.

Upon hearing this answer, the Dragon God proceeded to down her drink at a manner much like that of Clair's.

"I see… thank you I suppose. Your heart was in the right place" said the dragon quietly.

"Listen Orphis, I don't think I'm the one who can help you beat Great Red. Sure I can activate the witch, Genie and Kishin hunters but the Devil, God and Dragon hunters are beyond me thus far" explained Clair.

When a weapon and a meister manage to calm their calm their souls and sync them together, they can pull off incredibly powerful techniques that can be utilized against the creatures of the world. With the arrival of Clair's world, the amount of those techniques increased to deal with the new arrivals.

The Devil, God and Dragon hunter techniques were available to every demon weapon, yet the amount of power required to pull them off was next to impossible without a meister to resonate with. As their names, would suggest, they had the ability to instantly strike down their said target, with a skilled meister being able to take down a heavenly dragon with the Dragon hunter.

Clair had mastered the original three through her own practice and status as Longinus class sacred demon gear. However she required a meister or incredible will, with a compatible soul of course, to even begin to attempt the next three techniques.

"Then I will become your meister" stated Orphis as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Clair looked at her with a smile on her face before she realized that the dragon wasn't joking.

"You can't be serious; your soul would dwarf mine. I'd explode from the excessive amount of power" explained Clair.

"I believe that due to your nature as the miniature garden of innovation, that you can adapt your soul to not only accept mine, but make it stronger through refraction and reflection" explained Orphis with a small smile.

"Sure, I have an adaptable soul but you're the Infinite Dragon God, I am a humanized sacred gear, demon weapon hybrid. Wouldn't Zenith Tempest, Divine Dividing or even Telos Karma be better suited for your goal?" asked Clair as she named the higher-level Longinus classed sacred gears.

"No, they are powerful to a certain level, you are powerful because you can adapt to power and therefore become even stronger thus. It is why you are the only gear without a human thus far, you must choose who you wish to be your partner and I am offering you my hand or partnership" said Orphis as she stretched out her hand.

Clair stared at it for a moment.

"I have some rules first" stated the bubble gum haired girl.

"I'd expect nothing less. What is it? Power? Revenge?" asked Orphis curiously.

"No… I want you to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with me. We will share an apartment together and live together to strength our soul's compatibility. I will cook and you will clean, save for Saturday, which I expect you to make something. I will buy food and clothes but I want everything to be done without magic or powers, I will train with you every day but the terms mentioned before are non-negotiable" stated Clair with a totally straight face.

Orphis was thrown for a loop. The woman seated next to her had not asked for power or revenge or even a favour; she simply wanted to spend time with her.

"I see… I agree to your terms if you help me defeat the Great Red and return to the dimensional gap" said Orphis with a nod.

"Very well then Orphy, let's get going!" exclaimed Clair with a smile.

Orphis sighed to mask her smile, she hadn't felt emotion to this degree in her entire life. It simultaneously scared her and excited her beyond belief. She set off after her new partner, following her smell which she had memorized already.

"Where are, we going?" asked Orphis as Clair walked out into the carpark.

"Dunno honestly… where do you think we should go?" asked Clair as she walked over to her motorbike and pulled out two helmets.

Orphis thought for a moment before a flash of black feathers, golden light and a soft smile echoed through her mind. She smiled slightly, as if an unknown force was watching her and guiding her toward a new direction, she knew this sensation would vanish the moment she uttered answer but she did so with confidence.

"Paris"

The location echoed throughout the air.

"The city of Love huh? I think you'd better treat me to dinner before being so forward Orphis!" laughed Clair as she fitted the helmet onto the girl's head.

"What! I didn't mean it like…"

"Relax, I'm teasing…" whispered Clair softly as she gestured for Orphis to hop on.

"Is this safe?" asked Orphis cautiously.

"You are literally the most powerful creature on Earth, I'm indestructible… we'll be fine!" exclaimed Clair before she raced off, out of the car park and down the street.

Toward their new futures…

 **A/N: So it Begins...**

 **I needed a way to ease myself back into this whole writing thing, so I made a smaller level fic to do so!**

 **Just to clarify, everything DxD has entered the Soul Eater Universe. Sacred Gears have become sentient as a result and can transform into weapons. Orphis is about sixteen in this and Clair is about twenty one.**

 **Read, Fav and Review!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Girls grow closer

**This chapter gets a little strange...**

 **Enjoy!**

Living with Clair is like nothing I have ever experienced. She cooks, cleans, buys me outfits and reads me stories.

Our days normally start with her going for a run; due to my nature however, I do not require exercise and neither does she but she still insists on getting dressed up and going out anyway. Breakfast changes daily, yesterday we had waffles and today we had scrambled eggs.

Then we usually go out; shopping malls, libraries, museums and monuments, whatever she decides, I just follow. We usually have lunch out and generally spend the day wandering the city. In the afternoon, we train; I create a subspace dimension within our apartment that allows us all the freedom we require.

After a few hours of training we have showers (separately!) and then Clair prepares a lovely dinner with a fine selection of French wines, followed by an unmatched desert. I've made only a few things so far, normally with her very close inspection since I almost summoned an undead warlock into our kitchen the first time I turned the oven on.

Then we usually play a board game, cards, read or watch a movie. Clair has introduced me to the various films and television shows that I have missed during my immortal life.

However, Clair has blown my expectations in terms of training. Despite the historical reputation of Innovate Clear being the weakest Longinus Sacred Gear, she has mastered it beyond human comprehension. Her degree of control over crystals, combined with her lightning fast thinking, reflexes and self-defense techniques; she has proven to be able to match perfectly with my soul.

It's like shining a light through a prism and seeing something even more amazing come out the other side. Her soul doesn't just resonate with mine, it enhances, increases, amplifies and focuses the chaotic and infinite power of mine.

We mastered Devil hunter within the first two days or training and are almost fully done with the God hunter technique. My power alone can easily kill dozens of gods but we must go through each technique before we can achieve Dragon Hunter.

I must admit however, I am beginning to accept Clair's kindness more and more. She has shown me friendship and warmth that I believed was only a ruse to gain me as an ally; however, each time I see her, I see only a friend.

A friend whom I hope not to lose…

 **Chapter 2**

"Time to get up Orphy!" yelled Clair from the doorway.

Dull grey eyes flickered open before falling on the already dressed woman daring to disrupt her sleep.

"You're already dressed?" asked Orphy in a tone of confusion as she sat up in her bed.

"I am! I'm going to be hanging out with Ariana for the day, she invited me out for a coffee and we decided to make a day of it. There's plenty of food in the fridge and I trust you to not burn down the apartment. I'll order pizza for you later tonight depending on how my day goes. See ya!"

And without any chance to reply, Clair had left Orphis. The door to the apartment making a dull echo resonate throughout the entire building.

Orphis was confused.

She had a shower, ate a bowl of cereal…

Then she sat on the couch and stared out the window.

For the first time in over six weeks, Orphis was alone and the realization of that fact was beginning to set in. Clair had always been around, even when she had demanded silence, she had been there with her. Now that she was absent, it was making her uncomfortable; it was like the norm had been disrupted and this was unacceptable for the dragon god.

Casting her spirit out into the world, she located Clair and followed her from a distance. She knew this was wrong but she justified it as protection of her partner and friend, besides, she wished to know whom this Ariana person was.

"Bonjour Ari!"

Orphis snapped back to her senses as she watched Clair wave to a blonde-haired woman with dazzling blue eyes. She was gorgeous beyond comprehension and carried herself with dignity, grace and charm. Her entire being made Orphis mad, she was suspicious of her instantly but didn't have any real reason why.

"Bonjour mon petite Bubble" said the woman as they greeted one another with the traditional French kisses.

"How many times have I told you, Bubble is a silly nick name" groaned Clair as the two began to walk down the street.

"Désole, ça va ?" asked Ariana softly.

"I'm good, how about you?" replied Clair.

"I am fine, where is your friend?" asked Ariana, finally switching to English.

"Orphis? Still in bed probably. I asked her last night if she wanted to come out with us to day but she declined" explained Clair with a sad shrug.

Orphis cast her mind back to the previous night, there had been wine and cheese and grapes. They had been watching a terrible show about super powered humans who travel through time, Clair had bought up the idea of Orphis meeting new people but she had declined, saying that she was "above the company of mortals"

She mentally scolded herself for not taking Clair's comment seriously before turning her attention back to the two women, who had just turned into a small café. Floating through the roof she saw the two take a seat on a couch next to a window.

She decided to sit and watch from the empty spot on the far side of the couch. Her eyes narrowed as Ariana sat closer than necessary to her partner and squished her breasts into her side when Clair offered to pay for the meal.

"Latte café s'il vous plait, une fromage pizza avec tropézien gâteaux" said Clair in flawless french.

Orphis was awestruck at how amazing Clair sounded when she ordered her meal that she totally passed over what Ariana ordered. The waiter left with their menus before they went back to idle conversation.

"So how did you meet this 'Orphis' girl?" asked Ari curiously.

"Well she had a few business men that tried to make a deal with her, I helped her out of it and we're working together toward a common interest now" explained Clair with a smile.

"Oh, so you're both in a relationship together?" asked Ariana in surprise.

"Oh no… nothing like that. Just friends" said Clair calmly, waving off any assumptions the woman might have had.

Orphis felt a strange burning pain deep within her chest at those words. Almost like that previous statement had inflicted damage upon her spiritual body.

"But you've slept together no?" asked Ariana playfully.

"No, still a virgin… there are a particularly difficult set of circumstances preventing me from ever having that kind of relationship with her. Mainly due to our status but also due to my lack of confidence" admitted Clair as she sipped her coffee gently.

"That's merde and you know it. If she's living with you, then your feelings for her will only increase" explained Ariana in a calm tone.

Clair was silent for a few moments before she suddenly pulled Ariana toward her.

Orphis could only watch as her partner and weapon kissed a woman right in front of her. It hurt, it hurt beyond explanation; just moments before she was admitting feelings for her and now she was kissing Ariana like she was the only thing in the world.

"Obviously, you're beyond her. You are infinity. She is nothing to you"

Her inner voices were beginning to play havoc with her mental state and she knew she had to return to her body or she would go mad with emotion. Lifting out of the café, she raced back to the apartment and ran straight into her room. Burying her head in her pillow, she cried… for the first time ever in her immortal life, she cried.

Clair watched with sad eyes as Orphis floated out of the café, the Longinus demon weapon having caught onto the tail the moment she left the apartment. She didn't want to hurt Orphis by making her have false hope, so she decided to kiss Ariana and make that hope go away.

Breaking the kiss, she looked at Ariana softly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to" she whispered.

"No… it's fine. Just warn me next time" said Ariana as she caught her breath.

"I know you have a boyfriend and all that but… I just…" Clair tried to come up with something but nothing came to mind.

"It's alright Bubble, your feelings for this Orphis girl are obviously on your mind. Simply talk with her, you might find that she doesn't not feel like you" explained Ariana with a small smile.

"I… I will, I'll try" stated Clair, right as the food arrived.

 **Evening**

"Orphis, I'm home"

Clair called out into a pitch-black apartment, she flicked on the lights but found both the lounge and kitchen empty. Moving through the hall, she arrived at her partner's room and rapped lightly on the door.

When silence greeted her, she pushed the door open softly and was greeted with an equally dark room. A quick glance around the room confirmed that the one she sought was not present, searching the rest of the apartment, the seeds of panic rapidly began to set in.

Orphis wasn't in the apartment!

Pulling out her mobile, she dialed her number instantly.

" _Umm… this is Orphis… I'm not here Clair… leave a message I guess"_

Shards of pink crystal began to sprout from various parts of her body.

Clair hadn't experienced emotional crystal growth for about two years, when she had gained her humanity, dozens of foreign emotions hit her like a truck. She grew crystals across her body wildly and they were linked directly to her current emotional state.

The sudden increase of weight forced her down to her knees, tears began to stream down her face and she couldn't help but sob, she almost didn't hear the front door open and the clatter of keys on the kitchen bench.

"Clair?"

Said woman's head snapped up at the sound of her name and she looked down the hall, Orphis was standing there holding two bags of shopping and two pizza boxes.

"O… Orphis?" stammered Clair.

"Are you alright… you're crying" she said softly, dropping what she was carrying, she walked over to Clair and bent down to hug her.

The crystals dug into her flesh but the pain was nothing due to her regeneration. She simply sat there and hugged the emotionally unstable girl who was still crying, more so now that her dragon had returned.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry"

Clair kept muttering apologies over and over and Orphis knew what she meant.

"Maybe we should talk tomorrow huh? How about something to eat?" asked Orphis, once Clair had calmed down and the crystals had retracted back into her body.

"Y… yeah… that would… be nice" stuttered Clair as Orphis used her unmeasurable strength to carry Clair back into the lounge before wrapping both in a blanket.

She levitated a box of pizza open and gently removed one of the slices, blowing on it carefully, she fed it to Clair who still had her arms wrapped tightly around her body. They simply sat there, eating pizza and enjoying one another's embrace; nothing more and nothing less.

"This is nice…" sighed Orphis as she nibbled at her own slice.

A nod was all she got in reply.

Suddenly, a loud clap was heard from outside their massive window. Clair's eyes widened and she leapt in front of Orphis before something crashed through the window and drove straight into Clair's chest.

"Clair!" yelled Orphis in shock as she lifted the unmoving girl off her and rolled her over.

Shards of violet crystal were scattered across the floor beneath Clair and a large matching wound was present directly over where her heart should have been. Yet there was nothing but more crystal and a single bullet lodged into the cavity.

"Oww… forgot how much that hurts" groaned Clair as she pulled the bullet out with sharpened fingers before the wound sealed back up.

The bullet glowed for a second before a magic circle opened beneath both girls and they were transported instantly to an unknown destination.

 **A/N: If you have even half a mind then you should easily be able to pick up where this is going...**

 **So Clair is growing on Orphis!**

 **I'm literally only making this the pairing because Orphis was originally meant to the pairing for the main character of Fallen but wasn't.**

 **If her emotions are a little up and down, it's because I wrote it specifically like that. She was a bit too quick to get over that whole ordeal and you'll see a little later on in the story.**

 **Read, review, fav and follow!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Girls meet Weapons

**Another Chapter!**

 **Lots of OC's up in this**

 **Enjoy!**

Lyon Gold

Zoe Breeze

Annie Black

Daniel Lost

Bryan Ddraig

Diana Albion

Regan Claw

Cain Shadow

Stephine Grey

Ines Violet

Abigail Flame

Terry Kale

Clair Rose

There I am, right at the bottom of the list! The weakest off all the Longinus classed sacred gears. Doesn't give a girl a lot of confidence, especially considering the sheer power utilized by the other eleven gears.

Seriously! Lyon has god's will within him! Two heavenly dragons, the legendary lion, a shadow wolf, the cross on which Jesus was burnt… just to name a few.

Then you've got me: I've got a seed of the world tree Yggdrasil within me, hence my ability to make an indefinite amount of crystal. That might seem awesome but compared to the one above me, who has a scale of a dragon that can match the heavenly dragons in strength and you understand why I'm a little sad.

I'm telling you all this because when were transported, we arrived in a desert filled with various, oddly shaped crosses. Just off from us was a large circular table with five seated beings, standing behind them were the eleven above mentioned and their meisters.

We had apparently arrived in the Death Room of Lord Death himself…

 **Chapter Three**

"Oh balls… hey guys! How's it been?!" laughed Clair nervously as she saw her fellow Longinus demon weapons.

"Hello Innovate…" greeted Terry coldly.

The two weakest Longinus had never gotten along very well, always competing for who was stronger than the other. Currently Terry held the position but it could easily be snatched away from him by Clair.

"Hi ya! Great that you could make it kiddos! Oh… is that Orphis I see there?"

The ever so cherry voice of Lord Death cut off any attempts at rebuttal from Clair as all focus was shifted to the Infinite Dragon God present. Many of the meisters whispered nervously, along with the four great power leaders that were present alongside Lord Death.

"Yes. I am the Orphis, the Dragon God of Infinity and current wielder of the demon weapon Clair Rose" stated Orphis clearly.

"No way…"

"The dragon god..."

"She is so weak though…"

Clair heard all the comments made by both the weapons and meisters and they made her cheeks burn with shame. She didn't deserve a partner as powerful as Orphis and this clearly proved it.

"If anyone mutters another negative comment about my partner's power, I will delete their entire being from existence. My partner has personal strength and knowledge that dwarfs ninety percent of the occupants of this room, host excluded"

"Thank you!"

"So, any other comments?" asked Orphis, her frame radiating with power.

"Well then, how about we get down to brass tax as they say" said Lord Death with a sigh of relief, "Introductions are in order I believe, I am Death, headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy"

"Sirzech's Lucifer, one of the current devil kings" stated the crimson haired man to his left.

"I'm the devil king, Serafall Leviathan!" exclaimed the big boobed girl to Sirzech's left.

"I am the Archangel Michael, greetings" said the blonde-haired angel to the devil's lefts.

"And I'm Azazel, let's get on with this" sighed the fallen angel.

The weapons and Meisters stood around the table in a circle, the sheer amount of power and talent was a little bit overwhelming for Clair but her time spend with Orphis had granted her an immunity of sorts.

"I've gathered the three great power leaders and the strongest weapon, meister pairs here today because I believe a threat is coming" stated Lord Death seriously, "I believe that it will require the cooperation of our respective four factions plus the support of the Longinus class sacred demon weapons"

"What might this threat be exactly?" asked Sirzech's.

"Long ago, I had a group of eight protectors; they acted as my bodyguards before I was confined to this city. They helped me hunt down witches and would be Kishin, that was a long time ago however, now they are all but gone" explained Lord Death in a very serious manner.

"I assume the remaining members pose no threat to us" stated Sirzech's.

"Well, Excalibur can be a bit overbearing but other than him… not really" laughed Lord Death.

"But Excalibur is a legendary holy sword on our world" stated the archangel.

"The Excalibur of this world fused with the fragments of our worlds, quite a powerful little weapon he is now" noted Azazel before gesturing for Lord Death to continue.

"I made a son, born from my fear. He became the most powerful of my body guards, however, the madness of fear broke him and he ate his own demon weapon. I ripped all of his skin off and crafted a bag made of it before sealing him beneath this school and using my own soul as a defensive barrier…"

"That's why you can't leave" stated Orphis in an almost bored tone, Clair pulled out a small bag of sweets and the dragon smiled happily.

"Correct, however three days ago, the walls between this world and the 'dimensional gap' as you call it, began to fluctuate and broke down. Asura is now floating somewhere within the dimensional gap, all efforts to find him have thus far turned up nothing" explained Lord Death.

Clair stiffened slightly but Orphis noticed it instantly, she gently squeezed her partners hand before gently resonate their souls together. Nothing serious, just a little something to help the Longinus stay calm.

"Well this is just great, what type of power does this guy possess?" asked Azazel with a sigh.

"Before your arrival, he could rival my power without my death scythe but now he rivals that of… a mid-tier god" explained Lord Death after a moment.

"And if he gets out of that bag?" asked Sirzech's.

"He'll spread madness across the entire world, humans will go insane and we won't be able to help them. Violence and anarchy will spread, it will cripple the humans and thus…"

"Us…" whispered Clair.

Everyone was relatively quiet after this revelation, without humans and their belief, the various factions power dwindles. Like that of the decrease of Christians, since Lord Death is basically considered a god on this planet and not God himself.

This wouldn't greatly affect the Longinus but without a capable meister, they were nowhere near as effective. A god level being would wipe the floor with them in a matter of moments unless they had specifically trained, and even then, it would be a hard fight.

"What do you want us to do Death" asked Orphis suddenly.

"Nothing for now, I bought the Longinus here because I request your support if push comes to shove. The leaders and I will pool our resources and search for Asura, I simply wished to inform all of the most powerful meisters and weapons of the situation" explained Lord Death.

"Very well, we will be off then" said Orphis with a nod.

Death nodded back before waving a large white hand at the two, a magic circle lit up beneath the dragon and her partner before sending them back home.

 **Paris**

Silenced filled the apartment, broken only by the occasional sound of shifting glass. The shattered window having spread across the lounge, Clair had taken it upon herself to clean up the mess and had decided to forgo the use of magic.

Orphis simply sat and watched, a shard of violet crystal sitting in the palm of her hand. Said shard having been removed from the couch once Orphis had been jabbed in the back by it. The sparkling gem only made her sad as she recalled how quickly Clair had been to jump in front of her.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Clair… why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Clair… please"

"I couldn't just let you get shot. A weapon must always protect their meister"

"I can't die via any means save for Great Red!"

"That doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt!"

"You could have died!"

"I made a choice to protect someone I care about! You wouldn't know about that thought would you!"

Clair instantly clamped her hands over her mouth the moment those words left her mouth. She was horrified with what she had said and the look on Orphis's face told her that they had left a sting upon the normally stoic dragon god.

"You're right, I don't know what it's like to care about someone; but I have you now. I have a wonderful partner who cares for me and protects me, I may not have a lot of experience but I want to gain some, I want to care for someone" explained Orphis softly.

Taken back by her tone, Clair snapped her fingers and the shard of crystal sitting in her partner's hand grew into a beautiful rose. It shone and pulsed with a deep, hidden energy; Clair walked over and took the rose, placing it gently in Orphis's hair, just above her ear.

"This rose will never be lost, never scratch and never break. If I live, it will do so also; it will protect and guard you from the dangers of the world, in return, I shan't place my own life in danger"

Orphis cried; it was beautiful thing.

Because when something makes a god cry…

It would make a mortal weep…

 **A/N: So there is the premise!**

 **Lots of relationship building with Clair and Orphis, introduction to the other Longinus demon weapons (contradictory I know!)**

 **The meisters of each of the weapons are their DxD possessors in the DxD universe (Issei, Ddraig. Vali, Albion etc.)**

 **A little bit smaller this time, might be a while till the next update.**

 **Read, review, fav and follow.**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
